


Untitled Brad/Ray Ficlets

by grim_lupine



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Brad/Ray ficlets that I've posted in various places, mostly unrelated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Brad/Ray Ficlets

-

\--

 **Prompt: Apple**

“Ray, I’m considering sending you back to kindergarten to learn how to eat like a civilized adult human being instead of a mouth-breathing three-year-old,” Brad says calmly, eyes fixed on his book.

Behind him, he hears another wet _crunch_ , and refuses to flinch as he’s summarily assaulted by mashed apple as Ray chews and says, “You missed it, Brad, I had my pinky up all proper-like this time, just for you.”

“Why do I still associate with you,” Brad says despairingly, biting down on a smile.

Ray drops down next to Brad and says, grinning bright and cheerful, “Yeah, Brad, I love you too.”

*

 **Prompt: Red**

It’s around when Ray breaks out the popsicles that Brad finally snaps.

“Ray, you’re not a fucking sixteen-year-old girl trying to get her boyfriend hard. Put that away,” he says flatly, determinedly not looking at Ray’s mouth working obscenely over red ice, turning his lips lurid and shiny-wet.

Ray just slurps on it in a way that should not be allowed, shrugging in a gesture that says _who, me?_ Brad puts up with this for several minutes more, trying to concentrate on his work, until Ray catches his eye and smirks and licks a long stripe up the popsicle, tongue flicking out as red as what as he’s putting in his mouth.

“Oh fuck you,” Brad swears, surges to his feet and pins Ray against a counter, grabs him by the thighs and hoists him up on top so he can fit their mouths together and suck the scarlet sweetness off of Ray’s tongue.

“That was kind of the idea, dude,” Ray says, sounding breathless and victorious, dripping sticky syrup down Brad’s neck as Brad decides he’s going to fuck the cockiness right out of Ray.

*

 **Prompt: Brad/Ray + Kidfic**

When they tell everyone that they’re planning on adopting (they actually only tell Poke, Nate, and Walt, but the way that Marines gossip, everyone knows within a week and starts calling them up to confirm it), the general opinion seems to be one of disbelief that anyone would let Ray Person near a small helpless being dependent on him for food and care. At least, that’s what they say at first (barring Nate, who tells them earnestly how happy he is for them; Nate’s very good at being earnest, the kind of earnestness that always makes Ray visibly twitch with the desire to yell obscene things at him and snap him out of it. Brad’s convinced Nate knows it, and it’s half the reason he talks to them in that tone of voice), after making fun of Brad and Ray for officially turning into a pair of irredeemable homosexuals (Ray says, rolling his eyes, “Dude, I’ve been sucking his cock for, like, _years_ now; I’m pretty sure getting a baby doesn’t make us any more gay than we already are.”).

Ray laughs at their disbelief, and Brad knows it might sting him a little if it weren’t for the fact that Brad took him aside one day, when Ray finally started visibly freaking out about the enormity of what they’re planning (“A baby, Brad! What the fuck, what the fuck are we going to do with a baby? What if I accidentally kill her, I had this pet hamster once and it didn’t last a week before I let it get loose, and it crawled into my underwear drawer and _died_ there! Fuck, I can’t even keep plants alive, I always forget to water them or whatever the fuck you’re supposed to do to take care of those gayass plants your mom keeps giving us.”), and told him, “Look. You’re marginally less of a fuckup now than you used to be, which I still maintain is entirely due to my presence, and there’s no one else in the world I’d even consider doing this with. So stop panicking like a little girl. We’re adopting one, I really don’t need two in the house.”

The point is, Ray might be a foul-mouthed retard who appears to never take anything seriously, but Brad knows he’s actually scarily intelligent, dangerously competent, and he’ll fight to the last breath to take care of what’s important to him. And the guys know it too, which is why they make fun of Ray and Brad for the entirety of their conversations, and then wish them well in a low mumble before they hang up.

They get their little girl, and Brad falls in love again in the space of a breath. Ray reaches out and gently prods her tiny little fist with his finger, and the look on his face when she curls her hand around it makes Brad swallow hard and lean into Ray’s side.

“Shit, Brad, we’re _parents_ ,” Ray says softly, sounding awestruck and more than a little frightened.

“No swearing,” Brad says automatically, because the last thing he needs is for that to become a part of Leah’s vocabulary and show up in front of his mother, or Ray’s.

Ray rolls his eyes, even as he’s still grinning helplessly, and he says, “Brad, she’s our kid, I promise you she’s going to hear a lot worse.”

Brad looks away from her crinkled-up little face for just a moment, meets Ray’s eyes. “…Yeah, just don’t teach her anything she’ll repeat in front of my mother one day,” he says finally, and Ray laughs quietly and knocks Brad’s hip with his own in agreement.

For all of Ray’s worrying, he takes to parenting as quickly as he took to carrying a gun in his hands (which might not seem like the best comparison, but with the deadly substances Leah shoots out of, well, _both_ ends, it’s strangely apt). It takes a while for Brad to stop holding Leah like he thinks he’s going to accidentally crush her with his bare hands (of course, looking at his hands, that could very well be a valid concern). Anyway, Ray makes fun of him, and holds Leah high up in the air and makes superhero noises and Leah giggles at him ecstatically, and finally Brad gives in and accepts the fact that if their daughter can handle being _whoosh_ -ed around in the air like a small football, she’ll probably be fine if he holds her for more than ten minutes at a time.

One night, Brad rolls over and out of sleep and finds Ray sitting on the edge of the bed with Leah in his arms, watching him with an expression that quickly dissolves into a smirk before Brad can accuse him of turning into a girl. “Aren’t you supposed to be watching _her_ sleep in the middle of the night?” Brad asks, voice rasping a little with drowsiness.

Ray shrugs. “I got up to go get her and she stopped crying as soon as I said your name, and started giggling at me the minute I brought her in here to see you. Good news, Brad, I think our girl’s got the makings of a stalker.” He grins down at her as he says it, teeth flashing white in the darkness, and Leah makes a sleepy sound of contentment, turns her head to the side and starts chewing on Ray’s shirt.

Brad watches them without saying anything, chest feeling a little tight with emotion. Maybe he’s turning a little bit into a girl, but fuck it, there are moments in life where he’s entitled. Ray catches his eyes, grin turning a little softer, and Brad doesn’t need to say it—with he and Ray, they never really need to say it.

“Brad,” Ray murmurs, and Brad sits up properly to meet him halfway. He kisses Ray with their daughter cradled between their chests, suffused with the kind of happiness he would kill to protect.

*

 **Prompt: Leaf**

“Okay, now _jump_ ,” Ray says encouragingly, and Leah does so with gusto: propels herself forward and lands face-first in the pile of leaves, rolls around and distributes them everywhere, giggling all the while. “Excellent,” he says, “now when your Dad starts going on about his lawn, you tell him that really, all his anal-retentive leaf-gathering is just asking for it. Got that?”

“Got it, Daddy,” Leah says, her missing teeth and sickening adorability primed to make Brad cave like wet paper. Ray is so proud.

Later, Brad corners him, looking supremely unimpressed. “There were leaves _inside her socks_ ,” he says, arms folded across his chest. “And now they’re on my carpet.”

“You and your fucking carpet,” Ray says, shaking his head, smirking.

Brad scowls, and speaking of things that are asking for it: Ray takes it upon himself to once again test his hypothesis that Brad can’t keep a frown while Ray has his tongue in his mouth.

Success.

\--

-


End file.
